


Usually It's Feelings Then Sex, But Whatever Works

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: stonerwolf prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Dealer!Derek, Drugs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, derek and erica are best friends, just some talk about blowjobs, no actual porn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfln: (908): I really have to stop having sex with people I sell drugs to...it feels unprofessional</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So you’re still dating the drug dealer?” Allison sounded far too cheerful about the idea.<br/>“We are not dating,” Stiles told her.<br/>“No, Stiles is just sleeping with him for weed,” Isaac said, snagging some of Stiles’ fries. Stiles glared at him and Isaac raised his eyebrows. “What? I’m not judging you, he’s hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usually It's Feelings Then Sex, But Whatever Works

**Author's Note:**

> second prompt from the [Stoner Wolf Network](http://stonerwolfnetwork.tumblr.com/) on tumblr which was "AU"

The door of the apartment swung shut with a bang and Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He can’t _believe_ that he let it happen again. He was supposed to break it off, not fall into bed (or rather fall onto the couch) with him again.

Derek reached over and grabbed his phone off of the coffee table and typed out a text to Erica.

**_[Derek]:_** im weak

Erica’s reply came less than a minute later, Derek’s phone vibrating in his hand.

**_[Erica]:_** im 10 mins away

**_[Derek]:_** u dont have 2 come over

**_[Erica]:_** yes i do

**_[Erica]:_** i have to laugh at u in person

Derek groaned and through his phone onto the couch, not bothering to reply to Erica again.

***

Erica was true to her word, she took one look and Derek and the state of his apartment and burst out laughing.

“You look like you’ve been gangbanged!” Erica exclaimed through her laughter.

“It’s not that bad!” Derek tried to defend himself but it fell on deaf ears.

He knew he should have put a shirt on before she arrived.

She still would have seen the hickeys that had turned his neck red and purple but a shirt would have at least hidden the marks trailing down his chest and stomach as well as the scratches on his back.

Although knowing Erica once she had seen the marks on his neck she would have demanded he take off his shirt anyway so she could see the rest of the damage.

“Oh Derek,” Erica sighed when her laughter had subsided. “I don’t know why you’re so bent out of shape about this, he’s clearly good in bed.”

Derek’s face flushed red and he quickly pulled a t-shirt on over his head.

“I’m _bent out of shape_ because I _really_ need to stop having sex with people I sell drugs to,” Derek ran a hand over his hair trying to flatten it down. “It feels unprofessional.”

Erica scoffed and sat down on the couch, kicking off her heels. “Because selling dope to freshmen is such a professional business venture.”

“Stiles isn’t a freshman,” Derek said before he could stop himself.

Erica grinned and Derek’s stomach sank. He sat down on the couch beside her and resigned himself to the fate of being quizzed on how much he actually knows about Stiles. Which is a surprising amount.

“Derek,” Erica tutted in mock disappointment. “You broke the cardinal rule. What happened to never learning anything about the kids who buy from you?”

“It’s not my fault,” Derek whined.

“Whose fault is it then?”

Derek shrugged and avoided looking at her.

Erica rolled her eyes and reached for the small glass bong that was sitting by the coffee table which was already packed, she lit it without waiting for permission. They had been friends long enough to build up a routine of sorts, a routine that involved Erica smoking Derek’s weed while giving him relationship advice.

Derek watched Erica take a hit; almost everyone he knew looked awkward taking a bong hit but not Erica, as with everything she did she made it look good. Her long blonde hair curtained her face so Derek couldn’t see but he had smoked with her enough times to know that she would have her eyes closed, her perfectly mascaraed eyelashes brushing the tops of her cheekbones. He knew there would be lipstick stains on the glass when she was done but he had stopped complaining about that when they were still in high school.

“So, whose fault is it?” Erica repeated when she had finished and handed to bong over to Derek.

“It’s his fault, he never stops _talking_ ,” Derek told her.

He considered the bong for a moment, he usually didn’t smoke when he was expecting more people to come over and buy from him, but as Erica had pointed out he’d already broken the number one rule he had for himself so what was another one?

Erica put the bong on the table when they had finished. There had only been enough for a few hits, not enough to get a real high but enough to help with the headache that was forming behind Derek’s eyes.

“What does he talk about?” Erica asked. She curled up on the couch and rested her head on Derek’s shoulder.

“ _Everything._ His classes, his friends, movies, books. Whatever has his attention when he shows up here I guess. He just keeps talking even when all I do is grunt in response, or ignore him completely.”

“Ah, I understand now why you started sleeping with him.”

“You do?”

“You decided to shut him up by stuffing your cock in his mouth!”

Derek let his head fall back and groaned, although he wasn’t at all surprised by Erica’s crudeness.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Erica said.

She did have a point. That first time Stiles had been talking dirty, uttering filthy words to Derek right up until Derek’s cock was in his mouth and he physically couldn’t speak. His pink lips stretched wide around Derek’s dick and his tongue pressed flat along the underside as he swallowed Derek down to the base.

Erica looked up at Derek’s face when he was silent and upon seeing his expression she made a noise of disgust and slapped him on the knee.

“Stop thinking about your cock in his mouth!”

“In my defence he has a very nice mouth,” Derek grinned.

“You like him,” Erica said in a teasing tone. She wasn’t asking a question though, she was making a statement.

“I do not,” Derek shot back.

“You do,” Erica nodded.

Derek felt like pushing her off the couch but decided against it.

“I know you do,” Erica continued. “I know because you haven’t slept with anyone else since you started sleeping with him _and_ you can’t break it off with him, which is not like you at all, you’ve never had a problem sleeping with people or breaking up with people, not since Kate.”

She was right. He hadn’t slept with anyone new even though he’d had plenty of opportunities. He’d gone through a string of one night stands and fuck buddies in the months before he met Stiles and he had never had a problem not calling them back or telling them not to show up at his house anymore. He realised that this was the first time since he’d escaped the terrible relationship he’d had with Kate in his freshman year of college that he might actually want more than sex from someone.

“You like him,” Erica’s voice wasn’t teasing, she was serious. “You really, really like him.”

Derek groaned again and closed his eyes tight. He didn’t argue with her because she had come to the same conclusion he’d reached. “Erica I am so screwed.”

***

Two blocks west from Derek’s apartment Stiles was on the university campus having lunch with friends before class.

“Nice hickey,” Isaac said in way of greeting, flicking Stiles in the neck before sitting down opposite him.

“You should see the other guy,” Stiles shot back.  

Isaac made gagging sounds and took a sip of Scott’s drink.

“Derek?” Scott asked Stiles, nodding to indicate the hickey.

Stiles hummed in the affirmative while taking a sip of his drink. “Saw him this morning, I dropped the stuff off at home then came back to campus.”

“So you’re still dating the drug dealer?” Allison sounded far too cheerful about the idea.

“We are _not_ dating,” Stiles told her.

“No, Stiles is just sleeping with him for weed,” Isaac said, snagging some of Stiles’ fries. Stiles glared at him and Isaac raised his eyebrows. “What? I’m not judging you, he’s hot.”

“I’m not sleeping with him _for_ weed,” Stiles pointed out. “I buy weed from him _and_ sleep with him. There’s a difference.”

“Whatever,” Isaac shrugged. “The point is of course you’re not dating, Derek’s probably fucking half the people he sells to.”

Thinking about it rationally Stiles knew that he and Derek weren’t exclusive, that _obviously_ Derek would be sleeping with other people, but Isaac’s words left him with a hollow feeling in his stomach and suddenly he was hyper aware that his shirt still smelled like Derek.

***

A week later when Derek received confirmation via text that Stiles was going to be coming over he’d almost cancelled.

He didn’t know what to do now that he had accepted the fact that he _liked_ Stiles.

Stiles seemed more than happy with the casual sex they had going on and Derek didn’t want to fuck it up with _feelings_.

In the end he had begged Erica to come over and act as a buffer between them so Derek didn’t get the urge to say something he might regret. Erica had agreed so she could laugh at him some more.

Derek had been going through his third lamentation of _“Oh my God Erica what do I say to him?!”_ when there was a knock at the door.

“Hi, I’m looking for, uh, Derek?” Stiles said when Erica answered the door, clearly thrown by the unexpected appearance of an attractive blonde woman answering Derek’s door.

“Come in,” Erica ushered him inside with a bright smile. “I’m Erica and you must be Stiles. Derek has told me all about you.”

Derek groaned loudly from his place on the couch at Erica’s comment but Stiles barely heard it because _Derek had been telling his friends about him._

However Stiles did his best to quell his happiness because, although Erica hadn’t spoken with malice, it didn’t mean that the things Derek had told her had been nice things.

All morning Derek had been preparing himself for Stiles’ usual brand of wit and sarcasm, so when it didn’t come the silence that surrounded them was almost palpable.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked finally rising from the couch, lit joint in his right hand. He’d been going for joking and aloof but the questioned came out more concerned than anything else.  

“How many other people do you sell to that you also sleep with?” Stiles blurted out the question that had been on the tip of his tongue. He felt foolish asking, especially with Erica standing there, but it had been bugging him for a week and he had to know.

Erica muffled a laugh with her hand and grabbed her handbag which was sitting on the couch. “It looks like you guys need to talk, I’ll be on my way.”

In hindsight Derek should have seen that coming. Erica was the worst best friend sometimes.

“I-What?” Derek asked when the door had shut behind Erica.

Out of all the things Stiles could have said Derek was not expecting that question.

“One of my friends said something last week and it’s been bugging me. Like it doesn’t really _matter_ how many random hook-ups or fuck buddies or whatever you have but I was curious,” Stiles trailed off lamely, realising exactly how much it was _not_ his business.

“No one, no random hook-ups or fuck buddies,” Derek told him. “You’re the only one.” Derek hoped that didn’t sound as sappy to Stiles as it did to him.

“Oh.”

The two men stood in silence. Stiles hadn’t expected that answer and didn’t know how to proceed. Derek felt like he’d already said too much.

To break the tension Derek did the only thing he could think of; he offered the joint he was still holding to Stiles.

Stiles accepted the joint without hesitation and took a drag. He normally avoided smoking before class, it was hard enough for him to concentrate totally sober, being buzzed made it near impossible to pay attention to his lecturers. But at that moment anything that eased the awkwardness between him and Derek sounded like a great idea.

“How many people are _you_ sleeping with besides me?” Derek immediately started mentally chastising himself after the words left his mouth.

_Oh God why did I ask that? I don’t want to know the answer. With those hands and that mouth he’s probably got people all over him…_

Derek’s internal freak out was silenced by Stiles’ soft, short response.

“None.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. He actually felt sort of offended that Derek assumed he was sleeping around with a bunch of different people, even though he typically did everything in his power to encourage that myth.

Derek accepted the joint back from Stiles, he extinguished the butt in the ashtray on the coffee table then turned back to Stiles. “I actually haven’t slept with anyone other than you in months.” The weed had relaxed his tongue and the knowledge that he wasn’t just another one of Stiles’ current fucks gave him courage.

“Same,” Stiles ran his hand through his hair, looked down, and let out a small laugh. “My friends keep making jokes about us dating, I mean I know we’re _not_ , but they-”

“But what if we were?” Derek interrupted.

They had gravitated closer to each other as they had spoken and passed the joint back and forth so there was barely a foot between them when Stiles looked up to meet Derek’s eyes.

“What if we were dating?”

Derek nodded. “It might not seem like it but I like having you around and listening to you talk, I look forward to you coming over and-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish what he was going to say because Stiles’ lips were on his and all rational thought flew out the window.  

Stiles kissed him hard and sure, they had kissed countless times before but the newly realised feelings behind this kiss made it feel different. They kissed until Derek was getting lightheaded and Stiles dropped his head so his could kiss Derek’s neck. The bruises from the previous week hadn’t faded yet and Stiles seemed insistent on making sure that the marks stuck around for a while longer yet.

“I like the idea of dating,” Stiles said against Derek’s skin before making another mark.

Derek responded by dragging Stiles’ face back up to his so he could kiss the other man properly again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/) where i talk about gay werewolves and flowers and complain about university getting in the way of writing about said gay werewolves


End file.
